


The Kent Family

by TheInverseUniverse



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Clark Kent gets his shit together, Clark Kent’s A+ Parenting, Family, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kon-El | Conner Kent-centric, The Kents are Great People, Very briefly for about three lines of dialogue, Young Justice Season 1, amorphous timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23869552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheInverseUniverse/pseuds/TheInverseUniverse
Summary: Clark may not want anything to do with Conner, but he’s not his only family.———AKA Martha Kent is amazing and willing to fight over her new grandson.
Relationships: Clark Kent & Kon-El | Conner Kent, Dick Grayson & Kon-El | Conner Kent, Jonathan Kent & Kon-El | Conner Kent, Martha Kent & Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 13
Kudos: 223





	The Kent Family

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote and edited this on my phone while recovering from Covid. Errors will abound, so feel free to point them out.

In the end, it was Robin who made it all happen.

Conner had been in his room when he he heard Batman talking to Superman on the other side of the mountain. 

Superman had demanded, “How could you have given him my last name?”

“I didn’t,” Batman had responded flatly. “J’onn did. Conner thinks he’s named after Kent Nelson, not Clark Kent.”

Clark Kent. Conner had heard the name before on the news. After Batman and Superman had finished their argument- the usual rehashing of Superman’s refusal to talk to him- Conner padded into the main room and sat at the computer.

He googled Clark Kent, and several news stories came up, as well as an author bio on the Daily Planet’s website. Conner clicked on that, and redirected to a short page.

Clark Kent is a journalist at the Metropolis desk of the Daily Planet. He covers crime, corruption, and public affairs in Metropolis and the surrounding metropolitan area. Clark grew up in Kansas, and on his vacations likes to visit his parents in Smallville, KS.

There was a picture of Clark, and it was clearly Superman wearing glasses and a nervous smile. 

Clark Kent. Conner Kent.

“Robin, B01,” the zeta tube announced.

Robin walked up behind him and said, “Hey, Supes. What’s up?” He was wearing civilian clothing and sunglasses.

Conner stared at the screen. “He’s Superman, isn’t he?”

“Yeah,” Robin admitted freely. “He is.”

“He has parents,” Conner said. Weren’t they the only two left?

Robin hopped onto the computer terminal and faced Conner. “They’re just humans, not Kryptonians. They adopted him after his ship landed. Jonathan and Martha are good people.”

“Do they know about me?” Conner asked.

“No way,” Robin said. “If they did, Martha would be battering down the cave door to meet you.”

Conner stared at the photo of his supposed father. “Why didn’t he tell them?”

Robin frowned and said, “I don’t know. Honestly I don’t know why Uncle Clark is being so terrible to you. I thought he was better than this.”

“Am I allowed to meet them?” Conner asked.

“Allowed?” Robin asked. “Probably not if you asked Superman. But you should do it anyways.”

“Do you know them?” Conner asked. 

Robin nodded, then jumped off his perch. “Let’s go to Kansas!”

“Right now?” Conner asked, suddenly nervous.

“Yeah!” Robin insisted. “There’s a zeta station in Keystone, and from there we can take our bikes to the Kent Farm.”

Conner nodded dumbly and stood up. 

“Sweet!” Robin said as he ran to the garage.

———

The drive from Keystone to Smallville took about an hour, and Conner worked himself into a tizzy with ‘what if’s the whole time. He followed Robin when he turned down a long gravel drive and stopped outside a blue farmhouse. Conner got off his bike and pulled off his helmet. He thought it was dumb to wear one, but Robin had pointed out that neither of them had legal licenses and didn’t need a reason to get pulled over.

He put his helmet on the handlebars and said, “This is their house?”

“Yep,” Robin said as he took off his own helmet. “I know, it’s weirdly normal. Come on, Martha bakes on Saturdays.”

Conner followed him stiffly to the door. He realized belatedly that he was wearing his usual S t-shirt. What if they were offended that he wore the symbol? What if they didn’t like him? Would they side with Superman? He stood a ways back off the porch.

Robin rang the bell and a woman shouted from inside, “Just a minute!”

True to her word, the door opened a minute later, revealing a woman with smile lines and red hair. Her face lit up when she saw Rob. “Robin! What a nice surprise!”

“Hi, Martha,” Robin said. He turned to Conner and waved him forward.

Conner forced himself forward and said, “Hi, Mrs. Kent.”

Martha frowned slightly, looking him over. She looked confused and her eyes settled on the S-symbol.

“This is Conner Kent,” Robin explained.

“Kent...” Martha said softly, not voicing her questions.

Robin said, “He’s Clark’s son.”

Martha took a step back, surprised, and Conner’s heart fell. But not a moment later, she recovered and said, “Well, come inside before the flies get in.”

Robin pulled Conner inside with him. 

The inside of the Kent home was even more picturesque. It reminded him of the Lifetime movies Megan liked. Martha returned to the oven and opened it. She reached her hand in and tapped the loaf of bread inside before pulling it out.

“You boys came at the right time, bread’s never as good as it is straight out of the oven,” she declared.

Robin took a seat at the kitchen counter, and Conner followed his lead.

Martha got a heavy tea towel out and skillfully dumped the loaf of bread upside down into her hand. She offered it to Conner and said, “Do the honors.”

Conner stared at the bread uncomprehendingly.

“Knock on the bottom,” Robin suggested.

Conner reached forward and rapped gently on the hot bread. It made a hollow thud and Martha grinned widely. 

“That sound means it’s done,” she explained proudly. She set the loaf aside and wiped her hands on a cloth before pulling her own stool up and sitting down.

“So, Conner. My name is Martha Kent,” she said. “I suppose I’m your mamaw. Your papaw Jonathan is in town right now, but he’ll be back in a bit.”

“Hi,” Conner said with a small smile. Mamaw. He liked that.

“How old are you, Conner?” Martha asked.

Conner frowned. “I don’t know.”

“You don’t know?” Martha asked. She stood and grabbed a large bread knife, and proceeded to cut three slices. She gave the end piece to Conner and said, “Clark always likes the heel.”

Conner took a bite. He’d never had fresh bread before, and it was really good.

Robin took his slice and explained, “Conner’s a clone, made from Clark and a human’s DNA. He was aged in a tube up to his age now. We think he’s sixteen, physically.”

Martha frowned and nodded slowly. She asked, “Does Clark know about you, sweetpea?”

Conner nodded. “Yeah. Since Fourth of July.”

At that, Martha frowned. “I see. I think I’ll need to have a talk with Clark for keeping my grandson from me. He didn’t even bring you round for Jonathan’s birthday.”

“Superman doesn’t talk to me,” Conner explained. “We don’t really see each other.”

Martha was taken aback and asked, “Then who do you live with? Who takes care of you?”

“I live at Mt. Justice,” Conner said. “Batman and Red Tornado are in charge of me.”

This made Martha’s face darken and she turned to Robin for confirmation.

“Clark’s been a real jerk,” Robin agreed.

“That is no home for a child!” Martha exclaimed. “Me and Clark will definitely be having words.”

Robin grinned and said, “Put the fear of god into him.”

“Oh, I will,” Martha promised.

The front door opened and a grizzled man in boots and denim walked in. “Something smells amazing.”

“We have guests!” Martha called from the kitchen. 

“Oh?” He asked as he walked in. He saw Robin and waved. “Hey, bud.”

“Jonathan,” Martha said, gesturing to Conner. “This is Conner. Our grandson.”

Conner lifted a hand and said, “Hello, Mr. Kent.”

Jonathan stopped dead in his tracks.

“Clark is going to have to explain his tight lips and lack of parenting,” Martha provided.

With a nod, Jonathan stepped forward and said, “Well, then it’s nice to meet you, Conner. None of this ‘Mr.’ nonsense. I’m your papaw, not your teacher.”

“Okay,” Conner said. He was surprised by how quickly they took to him. All of the adults he’d met in the league had been suspicious when they first met him.

Jonathan went to Martha’s side and asked, “How old are you, son?”

“Sixteen?” Conner hazarded.

Sharing a look with Martha, Jonathan asked, “Not Lana? Was it the Johnson girl?”

Martha laughed and said, “No, he’s not Lana’s or Kathy’s. He was grown in a lab.”

“Like the Ramirez boy?” He asked. “That was quite the scandal at their church, I know.”

“More like Dolly the sheep,” Robin interjected. 

Jonathan tilted his head and asked, “Who?”

“I’m a clone,” Conner explained. “Most of my DNA comes from Superman.”

“Ah,” Jonathan said, frowning. Martha elbowed him and he said, “That doesn’t matter anyways. What matters is that you’re here and you’re family.”

Family.

———

Robin shot at the basketball hoop and it clanged off the sheet metal backboard. Martha had ever so kindly ordered them outside while she and Jonathan talked.

Conner caught the ball as it tried to bounce away from the barn and into the corn. 

“Do you think they liked me?” He asked, holding the ball and not shooting.

“Oh for sure,” Robin said. “Jonathan’s a bit confused, but they’ve been pestering Clark for grandkids since he and Lois started dating.”

Conner nodded.

“And, dude, you’re a likeable guy,” he said. 

Conner threw the ball back at Robin, who caught it smoothly. “They love you.”

“I’m like their grandkid in absentia,” Robin said with a shrug. He shot again, this time making the basket and catching the rebound. 

“That‘s not what in absentia means,” Conner said as he caught the ball again. He shot and made the basket.

Robin caught the ball and shot again. “You know what I mean. But the Kents are tied with Agent A for best people in existence. They’ll love you.”

“Boys!” Martha called from the porch. “Come on back inside.”

They went back in, to where Martha and Jonathan were sat at the kitchen table.

“Would you boys like to stay for dinner?” Jonathan asked. “I got some great pork chops at the market, and Martha is a mean cook.”

“I’ll have to call B, but I’d love to,” Robin said. “Con?”

Conner nodded and said, “Sure.”

“Wonderful!” Martha said, clapping her hands together. She stood up and said, “Robin, could you give me a hand?”

“Sure thing!”

Conner tried to follow him to the kitchen but Robin whispered. “Talk to Jonathan.”

Oh. He nodded and sat down at the table.

“So, Conner, tell me about yourself,” Jonathan said.

That wasn’t a question he got a lot. “Um. I’m in high school. I help the League.”

Jonathan frowned at that. “Do you?” He seemed to change gears and said, “What do you do for fun?”

“I like working on my bike,” Conner said.

“I saw it out front,” Jonathan said. “That’s a fine machine.”

Conner smiled slightly and said, “Thanks. I like working on engines.”

“Oh yeah? Well our combine is acting up and I can’t for the life of me figure out why. Care to give me a hand?” 

“Um,” Conner said. He felt something hit his head and looked at Robin, who had thrown a wadded up paper towel at him.

“Go,” Robin mouthed.

Conner nodded and said, “Okay.”

———

The barn was surprisingly clean on the inside. Conner had expected animals and dung, but instead it was full of tools, lumber, and heavy machinery. In the middle was a large green combine harvester with the hood popped.

Jonathan grabbed the large tool box from beside the large front tire and put it on top. “It started smoking when I tried firing it up yesterday. White smoke.”

Conner nodded and walked around to the engine. He looked at it and said, “Start it?”

“Gonna use that X-Ray vision?” Jonathan as he hefted himself up into the cab.

“I don’t have X-Ray vision,” Conner said stiffly. “I have infrared.”

Jonathan nodded and said, “Alright.” He turned the key and the engine turned over. After a few moments, the white smoke returned, and Jonathan moved to turn it off, but Conner held up a hand to stay him.

He scanned the engine, and there. Hot liquid entering the combustion chamber.

“Cut it,” Conner said.

Jonathan killed the engine and leaned out of the cab, “What’s the deal?”

“Coolant in the combustion chamber,” he said.

“Damnit,” Jonathan said, climbing down from the cab. “Hope it hasn’t damaged the catalytic converter.”

Conner said, “You caught it early.”

“Thanks to you,” Jonathan said. He grabbed two wrenches and handed one to Conner. “Help me get the head off.”

They worked in tandem to take off the cylinder head, revealing the head gasket below. There was damage, opening a route between the coolant and the combustion cylinder.

“It needs replaced,” Conner said.

“Yeah, I know,” Jonathan said. “Lucky I keep an extra around. Can’t have it blow mid harvest.” He went to the corner of the barn and dug around in a closet until he found the spare gasket.

Bringing it back around, he offered it to Conner. “I’m willing to bet you’ve never worked on an engine this big.”

“A combine’s a lot bigger than my bike,” Conner agreed. He skillfully pried off the damaged gasket and placed the new one. Together, he and Jonathan replaced the cylinder head.

As Jonathan tightened the last bolt, he turned to Conner and said, “Hop on up and turn it back on.”

Conner climbed into the cab and turned the key. The engine rumbled satisfyingly beneath him as it came to life. 

They watched the engine keenly, and after a few minutes without smoke, Jonathan grinned and declared, “I’d say we fixed it!”

Conner climbed down and Jonathan clapped him on the back and said, “Nice work! Now come on, let’s see if Martha wants us to set the table.”

———

Inside the house, Robin was perched on a counter while Martha watched a crackling pan on the stove.

“What’d your father say?” Jonathan asked Robin as they walked inside.

Martha turned to greet them and noticed Robin on the counter instead of the stool. She swatted him with a towel and said, “Feet on floor or seat on seat.”

He laughed and hopped down. “B-man said I can stay. I told him Conner’s here too, so that Red Tornado doesn’t fry a circuit when he can’t find him.”

Conner nodded. That made sense.

“I could hear the batglare when I told him we went behind his back,” Robin continued. “But he agreed it’s dumb you didn’t know the Kents.”

“I’ll have to thank him for helping take care of Conner in Clark’s... absence,” Martha said, more than a little passive aggressively.

One of the pork chops popped loudly on the stove, and Martha turned back to it.

“Did you guys get the tractor fixed?” Robin asked.

Conner nodded and Jonathan corrected, “Combine. But yeah, Conner here figured out the problem and helped me fix it.”

Conner smiled proudly.

“Sweet,” Robin said, hopping back onto the counter behind Martha’s back. 

———

“Take care, dear,” Martha said, giving Conner a hug on the porch. “You come back and visit anytime, any time at all.”

“Thanks, Mamaw,” Conner said. The evening had been full of food and laughter, and he was so glad Robin had brought him.

Jonathan clapped him a brief hug and said, “You ask that Megan girl out, you hear?”

Robin laughed at that and said, “Bye guys!” He gave each of them a quick hug and darted off the porch to the bikes. 

“I’m glad I met you guys,” Conner said.

“We’re glad we met you,” Jonathan said.

Martha smiled and said, “So glad. Now get on, your friend’s waiting.”

“Bye,” Conner said, before jogging to meet Robin.

Robin was already on his bike with his helmet under his arm. “Aren’t they just the best people in the world?”

“They’re nice,” Conner agreed. It was weird. He had friends, at the team and at school, but he’d never had adults that wanted him like the Kents did. They’d insisted he call them Mamaw and Papaw and made sure he knew he was family. People were just like that?

“Come on, let’s head back,” Robin said, throwing on his helmet and revving his bike.

———

Later that night after the boys left, Martha picked up the phone and dialed her son.

After a few rings it was answered, and the person on the other end said, _“Lane.”_

“Lois?” Martha asked, checking she’s dialed the right number. “Is Clark there?”

 _“Oh, this is Smallville’s phone,”_ Lois said. _“Yeah, he’s right here.”_

Martha chuckled. Clark would be so embarrassed that his mother knew he had a woman staying the night. “Yes it is. Would you be so kind as to put my son on the phone before I drive to Metropolis and give him this lecture in person?”

Lois laughed and said, “ _It looks like he heard you. Here he is.”_

 _“Mom?”_ Clark asked apprehensively. _“Is something wrong?”_

Martha took a moment to center herself and gather her argument. “Oh yes, Clark. Something is.”

_“What’s the-“_

“Would you like to explain why you didn’t tell me I have a grandson?” Martha asked coolly.

She could picture Clark’s hand in the cookie jar expression. _“Uh-“_

“Or maybe you could tell me why instead of living with his father, Conner is living in an abandoned base and being taken care of by a robot. Or why Batman has been more of a father than you have!”

_“You don’t under-“_

“You’re right! I don’t understand!” Martha all but shouted. “That is a child, Clark, your child! Even if you didn’t intend him, he’s your blood, and you abandoned him!”

_“He’s not my-“_

Martha scoffed. “Not your son? I’ll grant you that you’ve damn well not been a father. That boy needs a father, someone who cares about him and can help him with the world.”

 _“Mom, listen to me,”_ Clark said. _“It’s not like I was a stupid kid that didn’t use protection. You can’t expect me to-“_

“Oh I damn well can expect you to do the bare minimum for this child!” Martha hollered. “He didn’t even know your real name, or who he was named after. He had to overhear it! Listen, Clark. Robin explained to me how he was made, I know that’s hard for you. But it’s not his fault, and he doesn’t know why you’ve abandoned him. You need to talk to him, and actually make sure he’s cared for.”

Clark was quiet for a long moment, _“Okay. I know_.”

“You’ll step up?” Martha clarified.

 _“I’ll do better,”_ Clark promised.

Martha nodded and said, “Good. Alright, I’ll let you be, sweetie. Love you.”

 _“Love you too,”_ Clark said.

Martha hung up and looked at Jonathan, who was reading a paper at the table.

“Give him hell, hon,” he said, not looking up from his paper.

———

Lois studied Clark as he hung up. He sighed and set his phone down on his side of the bed this time, and rubbed his forehead.

“You alright there, Smallville?” Lois asked. She scooted over and Clark laid back against her. Like she’d done a hundred times before, Lois ran her hands through his hair.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Clark said. He looked more exhausted than ever.

Lois nodded and sat for a minute before asking, “What was that about?”

“Nothing,” Clark said.

“It didn’t sound like nothing,” she countered. Smallville never could lie to her. “What was that about not using protection?”

Clark blushed and said, “Oh uh,” but didn’t continue.

“And I heard the part she yelled, about you doing the bare minimum for this kid.” She stopped stroking his head and asked. “Do you have a kid, Smallville?”

Clark sighed and said, “His name’s Conner.”

This time Lois went quiet, letting him explain.

“He’s sixteen,” Clark explained, and Lois did some math. Clark was 30. “I only found out about him a few months ago.”

“Fourteen year olds make bad decisions,” Lois said. “Sometimes bad decisions lead to babies.”

“That’s not what happened,” Clark said sharply. “Not what happened at all. I wasn’t willingly involved in any part of him.”

Oh. No wonder Clark hadn’t told her.

“And you're not involved in his life?” Lois asked, resuming playing with his hair.

Clark shook his head. “No. He lives in a group home, I guess, in Rhode Island. My friend John runs it.”

“Do you want to be involved?” Lois asked.

“I just-“ Clark paused and gathered his thoughts. “I don’t hate him. But I hate how he was made, and seeing him is this constant reminder of it.”

Lois nodded and said, “Something similar happened to my friend in highschool. She was assaulted at a party, and got pregnant. She didn’t want an abortion- it wasn’t the baby’s fault. But she couldn’t keep the baby for the same reasons. Too much of a reminder. She wound up giving the little girl up for adoption.”

“That’s not really what happened,” Clark said awkwardly.

“I know it’s not the same thing,” Lois said. “But the comparison stands.”

“Yeah it does,” Clark agreed.

Lois let them sit in silence for a bit before asking, “So your parents know about him? It sounds like your mom wants him in the family.”

“Uh, yeah, she does. She’s not happy with me, says he needs his father,” Clark said.

“Well, whether or not you want to be more involved with Conner is ultimately your decision,” Lois said. “Want to know what I think?”

Clark laughed softly and said, “Pretty sure I’ve never been able to not hear what you think. But yes, I would.”

Lois smiled and said, “I think you should give Conner a chance. You said he’s living in a group home, lord knows he’ll need some stable influences. I’m not saying you have to adopt him, but your mom's right. Sounds like this kid needs a dad.”

“Yeah,” Clark said, turning his face into Lois’s side. “I should give him a chance.”

———

Conner threw Kaldur across the room and the automated voice announced his victory.

“Woo!” Robin cheered, while KF laughed at the look on Kaldur’s face as he flew through the air.

“Superman, 01,” the Zeta tube announced. 

Conner and Robin made eye contact. Was he here to talk about their trip to the Kent farm?

“Take a break,” Black Canary announced, heading into the main room.

Conner and Robin followed, staying out of sight.

Black Canary said, “Hey, Supes. What brings you here?”

“I’m here to talk to Sup- Conner,” Superman said. 

Black Canary looked at him mistrustfully and asked, “Really?”

“Yes,” Superman said. He turned to where they were standing in the shadows and said, “You two can come out.”

“What have I told you about eavesdropping?” Canary asked as they came into the open.

Robin grinned and said, “Not to get caught.”

Canary rolled her eyes and asked Conner, “Do you want to talk to him? You don’t have to.

“Sure,” Conner said, crossing his arms and glaring at Superman. Or Clark, he supposed.

“Let’s go, Robin,” Canary said, grabbing Robin by the arm and leading him out of the room so that he couldn’t eavesdrop this time.

“Conner,” Clark began, but was cut off.

“I’m allowed to visit my grandparents,” Conner said defensively. “You might hate me, but they like me, and I like them.”

Clark grimaced and said, “I’m not upset with you. You’re right, you’re allowed to visit them and should have met them sooner.”

Conner just glared.

“And I don’t hate you,” Clark insisted.

“Could have fooled me,” Conner growled.

Clark sighed and said, “I’ve been an ass.”

That surprised Conner. Not only was Superman acknowledging his existence, he was admitting fault.

“Finding out about you was upsetting,” Clark admitted. “But the way you were made isn’t your fault.”

Conner didn’t say anything.

“Can we start over?” Clark asked.

Conner stared at him for a long moment before nodding. “Fine.”

Clark beamed and said, “Thanks. Nice to meet you Conner, I’m Clark Kent.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y’all enjoyed! Comments feed me, so leave one below!


End file.
